Dance Crashers
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: Blaine is at the Sadie Hawkins dance but finds himself fighting an internal war so he calls on Sebastian to come and help him out. But Sebastian is sometimes more hindrance than help. 4x11 spoilers. Part of my Second Chance verse.


Rating: T

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Sam

Summary: Blaine is at the Sadie Hawkins dance but finds himself fighting an internal war so he calls on Sebastian to come and help him out. But Sebastian is sometimes more hindrance than help. 4x11 spoilers. Part of my Second Chance verse.

Warnings: Allusions to past incidences of violence/homophobia, swearing, drunk!Blaine being inappropriate, almost cheating

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/N: This is set early on in the verse somewhere between Christmas Present and Weekend at the Smythes. I'll update the list on my profile as well. This is more Blaine-centric because I wanted to investigate his and Sebastian's relationship a little more. Enjoy :)

**DANCE CRASHERS:**

Blaine Anderson tried to ignore the shaking in his hands as he tapped a number out on his phone. He was moving through the halls of McKinley; ignoring the couples making out and giggling as the music from the gym echoed through the corridors.

Going to the Sadie Hawkins dance – stag – had been a stupid idea. Part of him hated Tina and the other girls for suggesting it but he knew it wasn't their fault. He should have known better than to try and deal with this on his own.

Holding his phone to his ear, Blaine listened as it rang before the voice of an annoyed Sebastian Smythe greeted him.

"What Anderson?"

"Seb, I really need someone to talk to," Blaine replied as he stepped into the empty choir room.

"Call Kurt, isn't he responsible for being there to talk to you?" Blaine could sense he'd interrupted something, could hear someone else whispering on the other end.

"Kurt wouldn't understand like you will…"

"Blaine, I really can't-"

"Seb, I'm at the Sadie Hawkins dance and I feel like stabbing myself with me keys. Can you please just shut up and listen?!"

The other end fell silent and Blaine sank into one of the chairs. He could hear Sebastian breathing into his phone and wondered idly if calling Sebastian had been such a good idea after all.

"Where are you, Blaine?"

"In the choir room," he answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, Nick and I will be there soon. Just hang tight, okay?"

"How soon is "soon"? Aren't you in Westerville?"

"We're at the Lima Bean, sort of. We'll be there soon though, alright?"

"Fine," Blaine murmured before he hung up. He glanced around the choir room and tried to breathe. He moved over to the piano, tapped out simple songs and notes. He flipped through a song book, folding the corners on pages with songs that might work well for upcoming assignments. Images were flashing through his head of faceless thugs and white hospital ceilings but he was okay. He had to be okay.

"Blaine? What are you doing in here?"

Blaine turned around, confused to find Sam standing in the doorway. His friend looked confused but not worried and Blaine couldn't help but scoff.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just leave me be."

"Dude, there's a dance going on and you're sitting in an empty choir room by yourself in the dark. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just needed some quiet," Blaine looked back down at the piano. "Just needed some time to think."

"Blaine, come on, come back to the dance. You can hang out with me and Brittany."

"I'm fine, thank you," Blaine murmured before he looked up as Sebastian and Nick appeared behind Sam. "Seb…"

"You called," Sebastian replied with a smirk. Sam had spun around and backed away from the boys, still distrustful of Sebastian.

"What the hell are they doing here?!"

"Calm down, Sam, they're here to help me."

"Help you? Help you how? Blaine, you can't trust these guys!"

"Wow, you even come to our school to try and make me feel better after I almost die and you still don't trust me." Sebastian looked Sam up and down. "I guess you New Directions still aren't all that welcoming and accepting."

"Seb, don't, it's not worth your time," Blaine said as he got to his feet. "Let's just get out of here."

"Blaine, come on, I thought you were past this," Sam said as he watched Blaine approach the door. Blaine turned back to him with a narrow gaze and a creased brow.

"You thought I was past what? Being friends with these guys? These people who accepted me and loved me for who I was. Who helped me and looked after me?" Blaine shook his head. "You're the one who's not past this, Sam. I don't care that Sebastian hurt me, he didn't mean to. I gave him a second chance – why the hell can't you?"

"Blaine-"

"Come on guys, let's get out of here," Blaine murmured to Sebastian and Nick as he strode back out into the hallway.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Nick asked, sparing a nervous glance to Sebastian.

"Everything is just – I don't know…" Blaine turned back to the Warblers, looking to Sebastian. "How do you make these feelings go away?"

"Feelings? What feelings? Blaine, we're worried-"

Sebastian turned to Nick and shook his head before looking to Blaine with a serious gaze. "Alcohol and an "I don't give a fuck" attitude," he answered as he pulled a flask from the inside pocket of his blazer. He handed it to Blaine and watched as he eagerly uncapped it and swallowed the flask's contents.

"Shit, that burns, what is it?" Blaine croaked as he handed the flask back.

"That would be whiskey," Sebastian replied with a soft chuckle. "Now let's go and gate crash this horrible dance."

"Seb, no, I can't go back in there…"

"Blaine, you're safe with me, with us," Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders and steered him towards the gym. "Nothing bad is going to happen tonight, I promise. And I always keep my promises."

Nick moved in front of them to open the door, watching as Sebastian and Blaine stepped back into the dance. The music was overly loud and the dance floor was a mass of bodies moving together and Sebastian could feel Blaine tensing beneath his fingers.

"Breathe, no one here can hurt you," Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear before he and Nick pulled Blaine into the crowd.

The three boys made their way to the centre of the gym, Sebastian and Nick trying to coax Blaine out of his comfort zone as they danced around him, tugging on his hands to try and get him to move. Once Blaine cracked a smile though, he let go of his inhibitions and the three friends danced the night away.

When the dance finally finished and the chaperones started ushering people towards the doors, Sebastian and Nick led Blaine back out to his car.

"You know, screw the New Directions," Blaine broke into a fit of giggles. "New Directions – that sounds like Nude Erections! Wow, they are _such losers_."

"As much as I'm enjoying this change in heart, Blaine, don't say that too loudly. We are in enemy territory," Sebastian laughed but glanced to Nick seriously.

"I miss being a Warbler, we were so _awesome_."

"Yes we were, Blaine," Nick murmured as he pulled his car keys out. There was no way Blaine was driving home tonight. He unlocked his car, opening the back door and gathering up the miscellaneous items to put in the trunk.

"Y'know, I was stupid for going to McKinley," Blaine mused as Sebastian pushed him down into the car. "I could've stayed at Dalton and met you. Kurt was so selfish for making me transfer."

"Don't say that, Blaine. Hummel loves you," Sebastian replied as he fastened Blaine's seatbelt for him. "You're lucky to have someone that loves you."

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. He reached out to pull Sebastian down, leaning forward.

"Don't do this to yourself, Blaine," Sebastian whispered. He couldn't deny that he still found Blaine attractive but he couldn't do this. He and Nick were together now. Blaine still had Kurt.

"I want you," Blaine murmured but Sebastian pulled away.

"Let me know if you still feel the same in the morning, Anderson," Sebastian said tiredly before he closed the door. He glanced over the top of the car to where Nick was watching. "I think we can excuse that one."

"Yeah, okay. Taking him home then?"

Sebastian nodded before they climbed into the car and headed for Blaine's house. He reached over and gently took Nick's hand, squeezing it gently as he made himself a promise. He wasn't going to screw this up. This was the best relationship he had ever been in. And he wasn't going to give up on it so easily.

.

.

**A/N: And that's how Sadie Hawkins should have happened. Not really, haha, I quite enjoyed yesterday's episode though I am still a little sour over the fact that the "discussion of Blaine's past" was like, two off-handed sentences from Tina. I didn't end up enrolling to my course and therefore don't have school to focus on so I have a question for you: Would people be interested in hearing about Sebastian's relationship with his ex, Jesse? Not St James for people not familiar with this verse. But is that something you'd like to see?**

**I hope you're all having a wonderful day and thank you for reading –Frankie xoxo**


End file.
